Triangles
by AppleSnowflake
Summary: The start to an addictive story about three friends whose summer is almost over. But summer's not the only thing that's coming to an end. GG themed


Author's note -  
_First off, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I've seen  
many kids writing fan fictions and I was inspired to do something a little  
different. My story doesn't involve celebrities or anyone necessarily famous. Just  
three friends with an amazing tale? Ha, that sounded cheesy, but yeah. None of  
the stuff going on in the fanfic is of actual events, don't freak out. And sorry, but  
this has nothing to do with the book/movie. I just don't know where to put it.  
Okay, so. I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks again.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CHAPTER ONE** - Summer is Over.

She couldn't even look at the martini glass in front of her. This was usually her favorite part of summer, but this year was different. Her stomach was in tangles and her brain was doing everything in it's power to convince her to keep her MAC Lip-Gloss covered mouth closed. But her pounding heart was putting up a good fight. Her mother's voice kept playing through her mind, "Live with your heart... not your head. You'll be so much happier."  
Karly Peters had always been one to keep her feelings to herself. She didn't like when people knew she was sad or angry or disappointed. She liked it when people saw her as the "pretty bubbly girl in math class". And she'd always been that way. Even when she promised to stop acting like it at her seventeenth birthday. But it was three weeks later and that resolution had since dissipated.  
But it wasn't like she wasn't trying! No, that's what this was all about. She was finally going to tell Callie her feelings about Duncan.

Callie Kremer was Karly's best friend. She had been ever since the first grade when she moved into the biggest house in the neighborhood (which was pretty large considering all of the estates in the neighborhood were above and beyond your normal suburban home). Karly's mom forced her take cookies over and introduce herself. And the rest was history.  
Then came Duncan; a little shrimpy kid with the messiest blond hair you have ever seen. That's all anyone could talk about for the longest time. "DID YOU SEE THE NEW FAMILY'S SON? HE LOOKS LIKE A DELINQUENT." But Karly took notice to the nicer side of the new boy. He had beautiful eyes that gave her a funny feeling in her tummy. They became quick friends, too. Even though Callie refused to play on the jungle gym whenever Duncan was around.  
Puberty was good to the trio, but mostly to Duncan. Every girl in a three-mile radius wanted to "play on the jungle gym" with him. But Karly still saw him for more than his rock hard abs and beautiful eyes and dreamy voice and perfectly disheveled hair and charming lines-- No, he was her best friend. Oh, how quickly she fell.  
Still, that's what today was about. Her favorite part of the summer had went from friendly reunion to world's biggest confessional. And Karly was nervous, oh ho ho, she was nervous.

Every summer the three friends split up and went to different paradises. Karly and Callie made it tradition to meet back on the day they both arrived home and spill all the details. And they always met in a bar. Why? Because it was illegal and fun and made them feel mature. But despite the dark lighting that once made Karly feel years older, she felt sick and young and inexperienced. She didn't fear getting caught drinking. The bartender and her parents were old friends. She just feared one thing; Callie's reaction. "What the fuck am I going to do?" She murmured to herself. Her mind was working double-time, thinking of all the excuses in the world not to tell Callie. Everything would be ruined. Callie would tell Duncan, Duncan would be grossed out. She'd lose the love her life and best friend all in one day. Her life would be destroyed. But then everything went blank.  
In walked a tall, tan brunette wearing a violet silk slip dress that looked ravishing on her. She sauntered right over to the barstool Karly was sitting at and ordered a Pina Colada. "Hey." the young woman said coolly. She looked like she could be twenty-two. But Karly knew she wasn't. She was just seventeen.

"CALLIEEE!" Karly screeched and threw her arms around her best friend's neck. Callie hugged her oldest friend back. Karly immediately noticed Callie's new long locks and tanned skin. Spain really had helped her look more exotic. She was also speaking with a more elegant flow. She wondered if Callie noticed any changes in her. Probably not; Hawaii wasn't as majestic as southern Spain.  
"I've got so much to tell you." Callie said, her face lighting up for the first time. Karly instantly knew she was in for some good gossip. Callie only got excited when something was either extremely provocative or definitely worth hearing. Because being overly happy was _not_ cool. "Me too!" Karly replied, grabbing her friend's hand. "But you can go first." A bead of sweat began to form on her blond hairline. 'Thank you, Jesus.' Karly said silently while looking up.  
"Well..." Callie began, "I get to Spain and there are so many hot boys. And they all start, like, attacking me. That was a given though. I should have known to wear body armor or a chastity belt or something!" She paused and winked for added effect. "No, but like, I wasn't interested in hooking up right away. I just wanted to chill and tan for a few days." She spoke slowly, placing her hand on her slender knee. "But none of these guys took my subtle hints. It's like, 'GO THE HELL AWAY' means 'HEY, LET'S GO HAVE SEX' in Spanish. Yeah, anyway. One day I was getting completely pissed off. This guy was getting really creepy and started to, like, grope me. He would have been hot if he wasn't so ... weird!" Karly gasped and looked at her with an omigod-are-you-alright face. "No, no, no. Nothing happened. Someone saved me! Actually my hero was none other than Loser."  
Loser was Callie's pet name for Duncan. Even when he got cute, she refused to act like she liked him. He'd always be the dorky loner back from the golden days. "His family was staying at the same hotel I was! Freaky, I know. I was kinda annoyed at first. But honestly, we got to talking. I finally see why you think he's so amazing or whatever."  
Karly smiled triumphantly. This was all great news; her smile was pushing it's way across her whole face. Karly had never wanted to tell someone something so suddenly in her life. She had to keep pinching her leg to remind her that Callie's story wasn't over. But by this time, she had stopped listening. All she could think about was the fact that Callie would approve. Phase one was pretty much complete.  
"So, one night there was this fabulous soiree, you know." Callie rolled her eyes, "I looked amazing. I was wearing this cute little black Valentino dress and the red Jimmy Choos. You know, the outfit you made me promise I'd wear.. And get this." Callie paused to make sure Karly was still with her. Karly shook herself out of her daze and focused back onto the story. It was almost over, she could feel it. And the excitement swelled up again.

"The stars were bright. And Duncan was telling me how beautiful I looked. And you know what I did? I kissed him! And he kissed back! Kar, I finally found a boy that is worthy of me. I can, like, tell he loves me. It's so cute and puppy-like!" Callie yelped pulling Karly into a bear hug.

But Karly didn't feel anything. She was limp.


End file.
